


Please

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Confessions, Denial, Desperation, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Of all the places Bruce thought he'd ever find himself, this was not one of them. Thirteen minutes ago Barbara had patched him through to Dick's comm, had heard his adopted son's labored breathing, heard the desperation in his voice when he pleaded with Bruce to come and get him from where he'd holed himself up at and topleasebring the antitoxin.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #20 Public Sex  
> I'm not gonna lie, this is fucked up. They're fucked up. The whole situation is fucked up. There's mentions of Dick being Bruce's adopted son and yes, they fuck like rabbits. There's your warning. If you're still into it, please read on!  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena

Of all the places Bruce thought he'd ever find himself, this was not one of them. Thirteen minutes ago, Barbara had patched him through to Dick's comm and had heard his adopted son's labored breathing, the desperation in his voice when he pleaded with Bruce to come and get him from where he'd holed himself up at and to _please_ bring the antitoxin. 

Less than thirty seconds ago, Bruce had landed on the rooftop in Blüdhaven from where Dick's last beacon had given his location and now, here he was, staring at Dick's half-naked form in some amount of shock. Dick had his hand shoved in the lower half of his suit, one arm of the suit off and the other side falling off his shoulder. It was crystal clear what he was doing to himself despite the fact that his hand wasn't currently moving and despite the sheen of tears in his eyes. Dick shuddered, let out a thin whine and his hand began to move frantically. His head fell back and hit the wall with a dull thump, the sound of his actions achingly obvious in the stillness of their perch.

Bruce took a few steps forward, keeping his gaze warily on Dick though his senses were reaching out around them, trying to decide if they were truly alone. 

"Report." 

Something familiar crawled inside Bruce's belly and he tried to shove it down, remembered years ago when Jason had gotten a face full of Ivy's pollen and how he'd had to pry a squirming, desperate teenager off of him and toss him in one of their holding cells until he'd developed an antidote. He remembered the whines, the pleas, the screams that shrilly begged at him to come back and _help_ and how he had staunchly ignored it all until he had to go in to inject Jason. 

Frowning when Dick didn't say anything, he took one cautious step closer. "Nightwing. _Report_."

Dick's breath hitched, his hips arching, and their eyes locked for an instant before Dick threw his head back and cried out, his hips pumping against the air. Bruce swallowed against the instant crawl of discomfort. This was his _son_ , the boy he'd chosen to make officially his, despite the fact that he'd done it well after Dick had been an adult. It didn't change things. He was watching his son come undone and there wasn't all that much he could do about it.

Two more steps and he knelt down in front of Dick reaching out and taking his chin in his gloved hand. "Speak to me."

"Ivy," Dick gasped, his hand once again moving in his suit, his eyes frantic as he stared up at Bruce. "Need... _more_."

A scowl settled on Bruce's face as he shifted until he was on one knee, plucked the field kit from his belt and slid the antidote injection from inside it. He primed the injection and reached out, pulling Dick's suit down just enough to get to the very top of one thigh, stiffly ignoring what was going on just inches away. He pressed the injector against his skin and hit it. Dick jerked and let out a strangled cry, instantly letting go of himself and instead lurching for Bruce, knocking the injector away and plastering himself to the top half of Bruce. 

"Please!"

Gritting his teeth, Bruce grasped Dick's hips and held them tightly, ensuring he couldn't actually get to him with that part of his anatomy despite the fact that he was all but thrashing against him. They remained like that – Dick jerking and half-sobbing as he tried to get at Bruce, clawing at his armor and screaming any time Bruce tried to get him a bit further away – and Bruce tried desperately not to feel horrible for the bruises he was sure were going to form over both of Dick's hips from his harsh grip. Five minutes, then ten passed and when there was still no change Bruce started to realize Ivy changed up her mixture. 

His thoughts picked over cases from the past, over the ones between Jason's and now Dick's encounters with Ivy. Four people over the years, each displaying the same desperate need and how it had worn off after twenty four hours or so – some less and one a bit more – and how they'd managed to calm down for a few hours at a time with the proper stimulation. In one case the man's wife had been present and their coupling had calmed him in between, given him enough time not to strain his heart or body in the process. In another, someone else manipulating something to penetrate the subject had been enough to provide brief stints of lucidity. All other cases had involved them being shoved into isolation, desperate masturbation to the point of nearly hurting themselves, and no relief at all. It seemed it required another person to satisfy the urges.

Which meant...

Bruce made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. The best thing he could do for Dick was to give him what his body needed. His mind searched over Dick's love life and he found himself squinting at a point to Dick's left as he tried to recall if he'd left any of his lovers on good enough terms they'd help him through this. The last girl didn't want anything to do with him, he and Wally had never quite gotten _that_ far in their relationship as far as Bruce had been able to tell, and at least two others were off-planet at the moment. 

He let go of one of Dick's hips and reached up to his comm, activating it at the same instant Dick ripped free of the hold on his other hip and shuffled closer. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and Dick buried his head against Bruce's shoulder. He trembled harshly and Bruce could tell he was trying to hold himself back. Dick's fingers pressed hard against Bruce's suit and then his hips jerked hard once, colliding with Bruce's thigh. Dick let out a shout and Bruce shut off the comm to grasp Dick's shoulders, trying to pry him back enough to get a good look at his face. Dick gave a strangled sob against him and Bruce sighed, giving up and just wrapping his arms around Dick's shoulders and holding him close. 

"We'll solve this."

"I can't – " Dick broke off, going rigid and then shuddering hard, "can't control!" His hips jerked hard and while Bruce couldn't feel it through his armor, he _knew_ how Dick had just moved against him, knew how his cock had to be rubbing up over his thigh.

Shifting enough to move out of his awkward crouch, Bruce settled and placed his hands on Dick's back. "I cannot feel what you're doing right there if you need to."

Instantly Dick was moving, rocking frantically on his thigh, panting loudly in his ear. Bruce remained rigid, did his best to be indifferent to what was happening, to the fact that _Dick_ was rubbing off against him, to just how erotic it was to hear his desperate gasps so close to his ear; how it reminded him of one time years ago, just before Dick had left the manor, he heard him stroking off in the showers and just how that made Bruce's body react. Behind that memory, came the emotions: anger at himself, hatred of how he could possibly feel that way toward the boy he'd taken in to raise as his own. He remembered the angry way he'd had to take care of his own problem nearly an hour later when it hadn't subsided, to how he hadn't even been able to look at Dick properly for weeks. 

By the time Bruce's mind slid back out of the past, Dick was stiffening against him, trembling hard, and then moaning as he lost himself. Before he could think better of it, Bruce glanced down between them, at the rigid shape of Dick's cock jutting out against his suit and the pearly drops of cum leaking through the material onto Bruce's thigh. Arousal pierced through him and Bruce jerked his eyes away from the scene, instead sliding his hands to Dick's shoulders and holding him still. "Are you with me now?"

Dick took in a hitching breath and gave him a look that screamed of just how afraid he was of what he'd just done. 

"You're fine. _This_ is fine. I need a report while you can think. Immediately."

Dick sucked in another breath and closed his eyes, a shiver ripping through him. When he spoke, it was scratchy, as if he'd been screaming for hours. "Just past midnight, spotted her and a few of the girls off Seventh Avenue. She was supplying them with lipstick and I've been investigating a rash of unexplained deaths. Toxicology reported possible poisons but no definite fix on what they are, our systems picked up on one possible element she's used in the past so I went with the theory. Intervened, got one tube of lipstick off her and got it to my drop before _this_ started to happen. Delay time around twenty minutes. No physical contact and no clear dose of pollen like there was in that case a few years ago."

Bruce didn't miss how Dick avoided Jason's name, how he tried to make it clinical when it'd been anything but. He squeezed his shoulders for the effort. "Beyond the obvious, any other effects?"

"My insides feel like they're burning when I don't... give in. Like how I'd imagine fire would feel if it could burn inside you. Fingertips go a bit numb and my scalp tingles. Vision blurry."

"How long from arousal state to complete inability to hold back?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes though," he gave a half-stunted moan, "very difficult to hold back."

"It is starting again." It wasn't really a question, he could see it in Dick's body language, the way he was trying to regulate his breathing and the stiff way he was holding himself. "What specifically is it that you want most during the culmination of it?"

Dick shivered hard, his hands coming out to grasp Bruce's forearms, clinging to the gauntlets. "Contact. Friction. Penetration."

"You want to or you want to _be_ penetrated?"

"Both. Either one!" Dick's hips strained toward Bruce and he sobbed out, "I'm so sorry!"

Bruce sighed softly, this time gathering Dick up and pulling him against his side. "Are you still with me at all?"

"Y-yes." Dick was still stiff against him, all his muscles tensed to hold him still.

"If I were to find someone to do this with you, to give what you need to get through this, who would it be?"

Dick shook his head, shoving his face against Bruce's shoulder again. "H-hold me back. You don't – " a sharp gasp, "I don't want you to hate me!"

Sharp pain stabbed through Bruce at that, at the idea that Dick thought he'd hate him over this. "Truth. Do you want _me_ to be that person? Is that why you will not answer?"

"Yes!" Dick's hips jerked hard and then he let out a sharp cry and tried to pull back from Bruce and Bruce loosened his hold. The instant he did, Dick was glued to him again. "Don't let me go! Please! Please don't hate me!"

Bruce mouthed, " _Oh God_ ," toward the sky as he wrapped his arms around Dick again, holding him close though Dick tried to pry himself back again and he realized what was going on. Dick wanted to give Bruce his space but his body wanted exactly what Bruce's embrace offered, though Dick's mind was scared of the consequences. The compromise was Bruce's welcoming embrace and Dick's straining against it to keep space between them while Dick still had some control left.

"Dick, listen to me. I'm not going to hate you over this. I'm not sure I'm capable of hating you. This isn't something to blame yourself for. Make this easier on yourself, do what you need to like you did the first time. I told you I can't feel it through my armor, it's okay."

Dick strained for a few more seconds and then crushed himself against Bruce's hip and a second later he was moving, his hips jerking, his arms wrapped around Bruce's shoulders as he clung to him, rubbing his cock frantically against Bruce's hip.

The truth was, Dick had somehow found the one place where Bruce could feel through the armor, the one spot it had to be more flexible for him to move the way he needed to. As Dick moved against him, his cock rubbing insistently against him, Bruce's cock began to harden in his jock until he was fully erect, straining against his suit and thankful Dick hadn't moved enough to press himself against that part of his body.

Dick's hips jerked hard and he gave a shout as he stiffened against him and Bruce held him tighter than was necessary, trying to calm his own arousal with the knowledge that Dick had just orgasmed against him for the second time. He tried to tell himself his reaction was unacceptable, that he should – in no way – be thinking of Dick like this, but his cock just didn't seem to care. Neither did certain parts of his mind, which supplied him with the image of how Dick's cum had looked leaking through his suit the first time and provided him with the information that he'd probably just released all over the hip of Bruce's suit this time.

Dick relaxed against him, remaining curled up against him this time. "Did you mean it?"

"I will _never_ hate you for this." Bruce's hand pressed lightly to Dick's back, held him lightly enough he could pull away if he wanted but hard enough to be firmly felt. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Dick spoke up again, this time offering a quiet, "I'm starting to get hard again. It's not lasting very long, not like with what the case files said about those people."

"Different dose and possible different pollen or the antidote would have worked. Did it have any effect at all?"

"Not really. A little dizzy for a few minutes but could have been my breathing being off, too."

Bruce's hand rubbed a soothing circle against his back. "It's only a block to where I left the Batmobile. Think you can make it this time or do we need to wait until the next one?"

Dick's breath hitched. "Not sure."

Bruce shifted Dick back enough to glance down, finding his cock tenting his suit again. He helped get his arm back into his suit and pull it back up where it belonged before zipping him back up. "Rooftops until we get there, gives us cover if you need to again."

It took a few tries to get Dick upright and steady enough he wasn't shaking with every step and even at that Bruce didn't trust him to jump the roofs like usual. Instead he pulled him to his side and used the heavy duty grapple to get them to the next lower roof. 

Four rooftops later and Dick glued himself to Bruce's side a few steps in. His hands clutched at Bruce's hips as he shoved himself flush against the side of his leg and began to strain against him. "Can't... I can't... oh _fuck_."

Bruce looped an arm around Dick's lower back to help support him. "Do it quick, we're almost there."

" _I'm_ almost there!" Dick's hands slid over Bruce's body, one resting on his back, the other low on his abdomen as he ground against him harder than he had all the other times, this time slow and straining about each movement of his hips. His hand crept lower, pressed right above Bruce's groin.

Bruce gave in and watched him this time, watched the way his hips moved, the way his ass clenched as he ground forward each time. He studied where Dick's hand was and how his pinky kept moving down like he wanted to touch Bruce's cock but was somehow managing to control that urge. He felt Dick's erection finally slip between plates of armor and the strain of the hardened flesh rubbing against him and then the way it started to throb as Dick orgasmed.

This time he felt the dampness of it and it took most of his restraint not to reach down and grope himself with how excited that fact made him. 

Dick remained straining and trembling against him and after a moment he realized Dick had his eyes squeezed shut, a look of pain on his face, and he reached up and cupped his cheek. "What is it?"

"Need... need _more_. I-" he made a choked sound and then a half-wail of, "It's not enough!"

"Are you mentally clear _at all_ right now?"

Dick nodded frantically and Bruce sighed. "Do you need me to touch you?" Another nod and Bruce gritted his teeth. Some things were significantly more fucked up than others and this was definitely one of them. He slid his hand down over the curve of Dick's ass and took one firm cheek in hand. He squeezed until Dick's hips jerked, massaged until Dick was groping at Bruce's ass in all the same ways. 

They fumbled around a bit until Dick was pressed to his hip again and then his thigh was pressed right up against Bruce's jock – against his erection – and suddenly Dick was moving hard against him. He took his ass in both hands and held on, letting Dick do what he needed, barely controlling his own need to meet each thrust, to find the _right_ friction for his own cock. 

Dick muffled a shout against Bruce's shoulder as he moved even more frantically for a few seconds and then sort of wilted in Bruce's arms. 

It took Bruce a moment to calm himself enough that he wasn't going to lose it in his own pants. His cock was so hard he was leaking, his balls tight enough it wouldn't have taken much to unload right then. A few strokes, a single squeeze from Dick's hand, being pressed _right_ against Dick's cock or _ass_ or –

Bruce's erection strained and he felt the first telltale spill of precum into his jock, knew he was about to orgasm if he didn't stop himself. Easing back from Dick, he turned away and ripped off one glove and unfastened the fly of his suit. Reaching in, he slid his hand back under his balls and along his taint until he found the right position and pushed up on the nerve until his straining erection gave one quick throb and the ache in his belly started to subside. He winced and extracted his hand, covered himself properly and glanced back at where Dick was staring at the pavement, arms wrapped around his torso and shivering. 

Slipping his glove back on, he offered his hand to Dick. "Two more buildings and then the car."

They made it easily enough, Dick climbing in the passenger seat and Bruce behind the wheel though he set it to autopilot just in case. 

Barely even a minute into the ride Dick's quiet voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry. Not only have I had to do this to you repeatedly but I made you so uncomfortable you had to resort to _that_. You have no idea how goddamned sorry I am right now. Like, I wish I could curl up and die I'm so sorry."

Bruce was silent for a moment, debating how this was actually playing out in Dick's mind before he spoke. "What exactly do you think I had to do?"

Dick shifted in a way that spoke of discomfort. "That nerve thing that makes your body not physically aroused anymore."

Bruce debated the truth versus that and finally decided being honest with Dick was probably the best policy at the moment given how emotionally drained he had to and how very much Bruce didn't want to go back to their awkward alienation from before. "Nerves yes, but not that one."

"Then what?"

"You're aware of the nerve strikes down there. Think them through." His voice was patient and somehow he felt less upset than he thought he would telling his adoptive son he'd almost cum because of him.

"You... _oh_." He flicked his gaze toward Dick, saw the surprise there. "Were you really about to... you know?"

"Are we really going to hedge around it like that? Seems elementary after what has been happening since I arrived."

Dick's cheeks darkened just the slightest and he looked away, ducking his head slightly. "You were about to cum?"

"Yes."

Dick's hips arched and he bit at his lower lip. His head hit the headrest and he slid his hands over his own thighs a few times. "I'm excited. Not just because of the pollen."

Bruce let himself look this time, saw the way Dick's suit started to tent out, his erection stiffening rapidly, watched the way his hips rolled against the air. His own body began to respond in kind, his shaft thickening again, starting to fill out as Dick grabbed at himself through his suit. 

"I wanna jack off again. Want to show you."

Bruce bit back the words of how he wanted to watch and tried to focus on how fucked up that was. He was getting hard off his own son's desperate situation, knew he was going to end up with his dick in his hand before the night was out just to relieve the way his balls ached over this. He didn't open his mouth to tell Dick how very much he wanted to help him through this _properly_ now that he was knee-deep in his arousal, now that he had nearly cum in his pants for him.

Instead, he opened his mouth and, "Use me again," came out and then right behind it, "Oh God, I shouldn't have said that."

Dick was over the console in record time and slid between the steering wheel and Bruce, sitting astride him in just the right way to press Bruce's erection right up between his cheeks. "I want you. Want to have sex with you!"

Bruce stared up at him, his hands lightly resting on his hips. "We can't. I will not take advantage of you like that."

"God, Bruce! I've been jacking off for years thinking about you. How damn blind are you?!"

Bruce's hips jerked and above him Dick keened, shoved down against him harder.

"Need you!"

Bruce's hands tightened and he moved Dick until he their cocks were pressed against one another. "Do this. This I can live with."

"Will you cum?" Dick sounded excited as he began to jerk his hips, rubbing his cock frantically alongside the tent of Bruce's own. 

"Not entirely sure I could prevent it if I wanted to." Bruce reached to grasp onto the seat and the console instead, clung to it as Dick humped against his cock until the seat was squeaking in protest. 

Bruce let his head fall back, his breath hitching as his erection stiffened even further, his balls tightening in preparation for his orgasm. His hips arched up and Dick's cock rubbed right up along his in all the right ways. Once. Twice. And then Bruce was groaning as his began to spurt into his jock, everything inside him clenching and unclenching as he shot his load. 

"You're cumming!" Dick moved more frantically against him and Bruce remained arched up, let Dick move against his overly sensitive erection until he was trying not to jerk away from him, until Dick was crying out louder than Bruce thought he could have ever managed and he shifted enough to watch the thick pulses of his cum drip from his suit down onto Bruce's erection.

Bruce eased them back down and instantly Dick was clinging to him, whispering frantically against his neck. "Please don't regret that. Oh my God, I've wanted you for years. Please _please_ ask me when this is out of my system. Let me tell you all I've done to myself thinking about you, how much I wanted. Let me explain myself and please just... just _want this then, too_!"

Bruce pulled Dick tight against him, held him there as Dick squirmed like he wanted to try to burrow into Bruce's skin as he tried to get closer. He was silent for long enough Dick calmed down to some degree, only shifted every few seconds rather than constantly, and only then did he offer, "I heard you shout my name once. So many years ago. Tried to convince myself you were having a nightmare, but you weren't, were you?"

"Only if orgasms count as nightmares." Bruce could hear the smile in Dick's voice. "Came so hard I could barely breathe that night. I uh... well... let's say that expensive pen you couldn't ever find again? Well, I know where it is and trust me, you don't want it back."

"You put it – "

"Up my ass. ... Yeah." Dick coughed. "I mean this was like pre-sex toys are okay era, you know? I wanted something of yours so I could pretend."

Bruce swore he was getting hard again, imagined Dick wanting him so badly he had to use his pen as a means of satisfying the urge to couple with him. "You still have it?"

"Sometimes I stare at it while I shove _other things_ up my ass now."

"I..." Bruce just shook his head. "You're not falling back into the pollen again... why not?" He shifted enough to look up into Dick's face, peered at him. "What changed?"

Dick pursed his lips and then gave him a rueful smile. "You came."

They blinked at one another for a moment and then Bruce gave a little grunt. "Fine. Explains why one of them was okay with their lover, but what about the one who had someone using objects on them?"

"Person using them probably got off on it to completion."

Bruce hummed and Dick shifted on his lap again. He kept moving around until finally Bruce had to reach up and hold his hips still. "Are you in need again?"

"Not yet."

"Then please be still."

He watched Dick's face transform from vaguely confused to absolutely cheeky. "I'm turning you on." He fell forward on his hands, bracing against the back of the seat as he shifted to press them against one another again. "You're hard." He slowly dragged himself up along Bruce's shaft. "God, let me get you off while I'm rational. Anything. Anything at all. My hand, my mouth, _fuck_ put your cock up inside me. Oh shit, that one, please that one!"

Bruce's cock stiffened even further at all the things Dick was offering. "We absolutely cannot do that until you are completely devoid of any toxins in your system, do you understand me? I will _not_ take further advantage of you than I already have."

"You didn't take advantage of me, Bruce. I _want it_. There's a damn difference."

"You're out of your gourd with sex pollen. Anything I do right now is taking advantage of you."

"Fuck this shit." Dick moved to press against him, reaching down to palm his length and squeeze, feeling along the shape of it. "I want this inside me. So big and thick and _oh yeah_." His hips rocked against the air. "I could cum just thinking about you putting it up my ass."

Bruce's head hit the back of the chair a few times. "Then cum."

Dick let go of him and shuffled around until Bruce heard him unzipping his suit again and he watched until Dick had it completely off his torso and had shoved the back down under the swell of his ass. Dick's hand closed over his cock and lifted it inside his suit until it was tenting it out obscenely and then pressed his ass right up against it and began to lightly fuck himself up and down on it. He wasn't penetrating him or anything but it was definitely pressing against his asshole and Bruce's excitement grew exponentially as he watched Dick's erection slip out of his suit, watched Dick take hold of his own cock and start stroking as he pseudo-rode Bruce's dick.

Just as Bruce's balls started to tighten up toward his body Dick shouted and began to cum. He strained upward and Bruce watched as Dick came all over the front of his suit, _heard_ it splatter as it hit. It took everything in him not to cum with him, not to give in and shoot right against Dick's ass like he so wanted to.

If he were being honest, he wanted to penetrate him, wanted to deposit his load deep inside Dick's ass, and he never wanted to let him go ever again. And if he were being even more honest than that... this wasn't an entirely new feeling.

Dick's hand reached back down to grasp Bruce's cock, giving him a few slow strokes and Bruce had to reach down and grasp Dick's wrist, holding him still as he held his breath, fighting against his desire to cum. "I should not do this."

He looked up into Dick's face and found the mask of the same desperate boy he'd found on the rooftop less than an hour ago, knew he was back in the grips of the pollen again, and remembered what he'd said about Bruce's orgasm. His grip loosened and Dick began stroking again and Bruce let his hips roll against Dick's hand until he cried out and began to shoot for the second time, feeling Dick rubbing the head of his penis against his asshole the whole time. Trembling, he sagged back onto the seat, Dick coming with him, and the pair of them lay there against one another, panting until they caught their breath. 

"You look more relaxed than I've ever seen you."

Bruce bit back the huff of a laugh that wanted out. "It has been years since I allowed my body such pleasures twice in one evening."

"Maybe you should make it a policy to let it happen sometimes then."

Bruce privately thought that perhaps he should make it a policy to be honest with Dick after this was all said and done, to tell him that even with the guilt that came with this, it was still some of the best orgasms he'd ever had because it was one of the few times he'd honestly wanted what he was being offered. 

Dick gasped and jerked slightly and Bruce placed a hand worriedly on his back. "What is it?"

"Fell asleep for a second there..."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll get you to a bed once we're back home. You're safe."

Dick's head rested on his shoulder and after a few shifts they were pressed intimately against one another again and Dick settled in, easing back into sleep as if he hadn't woken up at all, and Bruce wondered if some of it had anything to do with the intimacy of their position and if that was some comfort to him. If it was, he was certain sleeping was going to be a logistical nightmare for them both. 

For now though, he simply sat back and waited on the drive to be over.

\------

Once they arrived at the manor, Bruce made quick work of getting Dick's clothing most of the way back on and managed to get Dick positioned so he was easier to hold _and_ covering most of the incriminating stains on both of their uniforms. 

Alfred was waiting when the door opened and he automatically reached for Dick to help carry him, but Bruce shook his head, keeping his voice quiet as he spoke. "He's asleep and it seems to have some amount to do with me being present and this close. We'll draw some of his blood and get the tests started and I'll take him upstairs with me."

Alfred took off toward the medical bay and Bruce followed slowly, cradling Dick against him. He settled on the edge of the exam table and let Alfred get Dick's sleeve off and start prepping him for the blood draw. "What should I be matching it against first?"

"Ivy's toxins and any known affiliates if they've ever developed something plant-based as well. Possible rare species in the United States that may have intoxicating effects, widen the search areas respectively if no results come up. Start a mapping of the sample and plot it against his old samples to see if anything's changed. Prep me a sedative injection but we will not use it on him for now. Only if things get really bad in the night."

He watched Alfred bustle around and get the sedative ready as a priority, presumably so he could get Dick upstairs and stop having to perch here on the edge of the table. Alfred tucked the injector into the same pocket the antitoxin had been in and removed that kit without question, moving away to start the tests Bruce had ordered. 

Gathering Dick carefully closer again, Bruce took his time getting them up the stairs and into the manor. Once inside his bedroom, he got the door closed and managed to get Dick laid out on the bed.

It was only two pieces into taking off his armor that Dick stirred and gasped himself awake, reaching for Bruce automatically, a startled cry on his lips. Bruce stepped closer, leaning down over him as he tossed his gauntlets on the chair behind him. "I'm right here. Trying to get out of my armor, okay? Just need a minute."

Dick reached for him and Bruce shifted close enough for Dick to get ahold of his leg, let him cling to it like a lifeline as he got the top half of his suit off. Somewhat awkwardly he accomplished shifting around enough to get down to his boots and get them off as well before reaching down and cupping Dick's chin. "I need five minutes. I stink to high heaven and nature is not going to wait until morning. Understand?"

Dick was panting again, but his eyes were clearer than before and he nodded quickly. Bruce watched the effort it took for Dick to release his leg and he stepped back and only paused at the dresser long enough to get his sleep pants out before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He tossed the pants onto the counter, shucked his remaining armor on the floor, and stepped into the shower stall, turning on the spray immediately, gritting his teeth against the cold spray for the first few seconds.

It wasn't his best wash job in the world and having to pause to take a very much needed piss in the middle of it wasn't as expedient as he'd have wanted, but he at least smelled like soap and _not_ of Gotham city once he stepped out of the stall. A quick rubdown of the towel and he tugged on his pants, extracted lubricant from the drawer in the bathroom in case it got just that bad for Dick that they had to find something to penetrate him with, and he brought along a wet cloth to at least give Dick a good once-over.

Stepping back into the room, he wasn't sure what he'd expected to find, but Dick sitting next to the bathroom door, completely devoid of clothing and shaking like a leaf was not it. Kneeling down next to him, Bruce gently cupped his cheek with the warm cloth, nudging him around until he had his face cleaned. 

"You okay?"

"Feel like I'll never be warm again." It came out thin, half-panicked, and Bruce frowned as he shifted enough to toss the lube toward the bed and then fully knelt in front of Dick, feeling his skin in a few different locations.

"You're not overly hot or cold. Has to be effects of the toxin then." He set to work cleaning Dick's hands and arms, neck and torso, then down along his legs and feet. "One moment." Stepping back into the bathroom, he washed out the cloth with hot water and then wrung it out again, coming back and holding it out to Dick. 

Dick stared at him, his lips pursed and his face a mask of pain. Shifting, Dick spread his legs enough to bare himself in every way to Bruce and pushed his face against his own leg. "Happening again... was hoping it wouldn't. I'm sorry... I really am."

Bruce held back his sigh as he knelt again and reached down to wipe the cloth over Dick's abdomen and along his inner thighs, swiped along the back of his thighs and then knowing Dick wasn't going to take the cloth, he took his cock in hand within the cloth and gently cleaned him, repeating the process with his sac and then back along his taint to his hole. He couldn't help but notice it was reddened, probably rubbed raw from their escapade in the Batmobile and he frowned a bit. 

Dick pushed toward him as he cleaned that area, nearly chased after him when his hand retreated and he couldn't help but see the way he clenched and unclenched for him, clearly desperate to have something in him.

Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, he stood and offered his hand to Dick. "Come on. We're both going to bed and maybe we can get you to sleep again."

Dick was silent until they were fully in bed and Bruce had pulled him right up against his side. Once they'd settled, Dick's hips shifted forward until his very obviously erect cock was pressed right up against Bruce's thigh. "Losing control again." His voice sounded so small, so _ashamed_ and Bruce wondered what had changed since they'd come home. 

Reaching up he pushed some of Dick's hair back from his forehead and cupped his cheek. "Talk to me, what's going on? What's different from before you fell asleep?"

Dick looked away, turning his head and taking in a hitching breath. "You're going to hate me. Hate me for what I've done. Hate me for what I admitted. I always knew you would, it's why I never told you."

A sensation Bruce had only felt two other times in his life spread out from his chest. It felt like being shot except _worse_. His heart radiated pain and he instantly gathered Dick up in his arms, rolled them over so that Dick was straddling his thigh and reached up to frame his face with both hands.

"Listen to me. I need you to understand everything I say, okay?" Dick nodded. "I would never be mad at you for this. This is not your fault and even if I wasn't finding something in it, I still would not be angry at you. I don't hate you for what you've done and I don't hate you for what you've admitted." His thumb lightly swiped over Dick's cheek. "I'm not going to hate you for whatever else you do tonight either, okay?"

Dick stared at him for what felt like an eternity before he looked toward Bruce's suit. "You brought a sedative. You just want to knock me out so I'll stop, don't you?"

Again that bright burst of pain in his chest and Bruce gathered Dick close to him, pressing his lips against his shoulder and then turning to breathe his answer in his ear. "No, I don't. My horrible truth in this is that I don't want to stop you from anything. I didn't have Alfred make up the sedative because of any actions you might take."

Dick trembled in his arms harshly for a few seconds and then a broken little cry left his lips as he clamped himself against Bruce's body, his hips starting to rock as he lost what little coherency he'd had left when they started the conversation. 

Bruce held onto him, kept his teeth gritted as he waited Dick out, hoping against hope he might be able to get off enough to pass out again. 

Almost ten minutes later Dick was actively sobbing against his shoulder, straining against his thigh and beating the bed with one fist. "It's not... not working!"

"You can't relieve yourself?"

"I can't anything!" Dick's voice was shrill, angry and upset and sounded very much like how Bruce recalled he had the one time he'd had a panic attack as a teenager. 

"What do you need?" The seconds ticked by and all that happened was Dick starting to heave for his breath, his eyes widening and his entire body starting to go rigid. "Dick. Look at me." 

Absolutely nothing happened and Bruce let out a quiet growl, anger at himself for not noticing sooner boiling inside his gut. Grasping him, he rolled them over and fitted himself between Dick's legs, looming over him and framing his arms on either side of him. Lowering his voice he breathed out, "Robin, you need to breathe properly."

Dick hitched in three or four breaths and then nodded frantically at him. Together they began to take in each breath very carefully and let them out in measured increments until they were breathing somewhat smoothly again. He could see the panic in Dick's eyes still but it had lessened just enough he could probably hedge him back from it if he were careful. "It's very important we be able to fill out the reports correctly when we file them later, alright?" Dick nodded frantically. "What is it that you need right at this exact moment, Robin?"

Dick stopped breathing for a second but self-regulated an instant later. Bruce felt his fingers moving against his side as he counted the seconds for his breathing. "In me... need something in me so bad."

Bruce rooted in the covers until he found the lube from earlier. "Would it be enough for me to finger you?"

Dick's hands came up to his biceps and squeezed, his lips parting and his head tipping back. His hips arched and he moaned loudly. "Stay with me enough to give me your consent, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I want you in me!"

Bruce bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as he opened the cap to the lube and slicked up three fingers. Sliding them down along Dick's taint, he watched as he arched under him, spread his legs further and then he felt it as Dick's asshole fluttered against his fingertips, as if begging him to come inside. 

Bruce slipped two fingers in easily enough, only had to press and they slid right in as if Dick were used to this sort of play, which now that Bruce considered it, if he'd been playing with Bruce's pen that long ago then he probably gave himself a regular fucking with whatever he was using these days. Dick rocked against his fingers and Bruce moved until he was in a comfortable position, still leaning over Dick and two knuckles deep inside his ass. 

"Fuck me," Dick whispered and it took everything in Bruce not to moan at that. The realization that he was tenting his sleep pants came along right behind it and he wet his lips as he stared down at the obscene sight of his prick stretching out the material. This was his desire for the man that he'd taken as his own son. It should have been shame, should have been horror. Instead, he just wanted the antidote to hurry up and arrive so he could find out if Dick really did want him or if this was all toxin induced. 

Pulling his fingers out he changed the angle slightly and pushed back in with three, making Dick cry out in pleasure. "Fill me, yes _yes_ , please fill me!"

Bruce did moan this time, his hips rolling forward, his cock tensing and straining as he imagined pushing his cock up inside Dick's tight little asshole. He could feel everything tightening, knew he was going to release even if Dick didn't just from doing this to him. 

Pushing himself up just slightly, he reached down and pushed his pants out of the way, got his cock free of the material as he thrust his fingers into Dick's body faster, watched as he arched under him, as he strained up and sobbed out Bruce's name repeatedly.

He watched as he finger-fucked him right over the edge to his orgasm, until he felt Dick clenching around him, pulsing rhythmically as he shot his load all over his own abdomen. 

Reaching down Bruce fisted his own cock and gave it a few frantic strokes, his hips jerking forward as pleasure exploded in his core and radiated outward, his cock twitching in his hand as he spurted across the sheets between Dick's thighs. 

Panting, he moved closer, wiped off the head of his cock and pulled his fingers free of Dick's body. Pulling his pants back up over his still very much erect cock, he pressed himself right up against Dick's hole and stilled himself there.

Dick melted under him, relaxing instantly like he had earlier and Bruce stared down at him as Dick blinked sleepily up at him. 

"You are life to me. I need you to know that."

Dick's hand squeezed at his arm and then his grip loosened and Bruce watched as Dick passed out beneath him.

He gave it nearly ten minutes before he dared to move and when he did it was only to maneuver their positions. He laid back on the bed and brought Dick with him, eased him down over him and then shifted them onto their sides so that their legs were entwined and Dick's arm was tight around him. 

Covering them up, Bruce allowed himself to slip off to sleep as well, finding it easier than he had in years.

\---

Sometime in the night Bruce woke up to Dick panting against his neck, the feeling of his hand working between them telling him what Dick was doing. Every breath Dick took was released as a cut-off whimper and it only took him a few seconds to breathe out, "What do you need?"

"Do it for me."

The plea was simple, the action itself less so, but Bruce didn't particularly feel like arguing, didn't see how this was truly different than having his fingers up his ass a few hours earlier. Rather than argue, he slid his hand down and pushed Dick's away, cradling his cock in his hand and slowly stroking him. 

He didn't move quickly, didn't try to take up the frantic pace Dick had been going after himself with when Bruce woke up. Instead, he languidly stroked over his length, feeling everything about how Dick felt in his hand, how his cock twitched when he really liked something. He slid his hand up over the head and pushed his thumb gently along the inside of his foreskin, slipping precum along his head and then pushing at the slit until Dick started to tense in his arms. Rubbing circles there, he watched him in the semi-darkness, watched the part of his lips, the way his head tipped back, the bob of his Adam's apple, and then the felt his cum erupt out under his thumb, hot pulses of it welling up under his thumb and dripping down along his shaft. 

"Feel good?"

Dick moaned in response and Bruce slid his cum covered hand down to work over his shaft a few times, stroking quickly until he felt another little twitch of his cock and a warm spurt of cum hit his hip. "There you go... get it all out for me." The intense desire to praise him came up inside Bruce and his mind supplied him with the image of Dick under him, impaled on his cock while Bruce told him what a deserving and loving soul he was.

If he'd had it in him, Bruce was certain he would have been straining his sleep pants again. But while he was aroused, his cock was having none of it for the time being. 

Dick's hand tugged at Bruce's and he let him guide it up until Dick was licking his own cum from Bruce's fingers and palm. Bruce contented himself with watching it happen, once again feeling the tension that would have been arousal if his body had been able to comply.

Their eyes met and Dick let go of his finger with a little pop. "You know the only thing I want?"

"Hmm?"

Dick shifted closer, tucked himself up against Bruce's chest and then – once settled – he offered, "For you to want me when this is all over."

"I don't think I could turn that back off at this point."

Dick squirmed closer, pushing his face against Bruce's chest. "Good." And then quieter, "Me either."

It took hours for Bruce to fall back to sleep after that.

\----

Bruce woke up feeling emptier than he had in a long _long_ time. He couldn't quite figure out why at first, rolling over and stretching, feeling the warmth of the heater that had kicked on at some point in the night ghosting over his skin. His hand slid out along the bed beside him and when he realized Dick should have been there, he sat up quickly and looked around. His armor was gone from the floor and the lube was on the nightstand instead of somewhere in the midst of the bed. Dick's suit was missing as well and when he shoved the sheets back it looked like Dick had scrubbed at where Bruce had lost himself over the sheets with a damp cloth, the spot still slightly wet.

Swallowing against the dryness in his mouth, Bruce pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself into the bathroom, relieved himself, and washed his face and hands, rinsed his mouth out and then leaned heavily on the counter. Everything in him told him not to be upset by this, that he should have done what he always did and kept himself walled up and just as emotionally unavailable as he always had. The problem was, Dick just wasn't the kind of person he could do that with and while part of him wanted to be upset at himself for having given in to the temptation, the other part was quietly telling him that at least he had that to hang onto forever now. 

Shoving away from the counter, he glowered at himself in the mirror. "Now that's some fucked up shit and you know it." Clamping his mouth shut, he meandered back into his bedroom, his mind starting up the familiar dredges of self-blame. He'd given in. He'd been aroused by what was happening and he'd let himself cum. _Multiple times_. At best Dick's consent was flimsy, fragile in key moments between things and it was utterly non-existent in the midst of things. The truth of it was he'd taken advantage of him and that was _sick_.

Bruce paused by his dresser, his hand curling into a fist as he rested it atop the wood. His tongue pushed at his teeth in some amount of resistance to the fact that his body wanted to throw an absolute fit. He wanted to throw things, scream and break half the stuff in this room just to torture himself. All the things he loved, broken and shattered just to pay himself back some small fraction of one percent for what he'd done. 

His hand crept across the wood, found the first thing he could – a small shell bowl his mother had kept since he'd been a small boy – and he grasped it, tugging it across the wood and lifting it with one trembling hand. His anger swelled and his ears roared with white noise, his blood pressure was probably through the roof but he couldn't have cared less. _Let_ him have a heart attack and die right here. That was fine. That was _justice_.

Ripping it free from the dresser, the contents scattered across the floor and somewhat distantly he heard his name but he ignored it as he lifted his arm and pulled back to throw it. A strong hand caught his forearm and another wrenched the bowl from his grasp. For a moment, all he did was seethe and stare blankly in front of him, seeing nothing despite there being so much in front of him, and then there were soft lips pressed against his own, a tongue slicking against his lips, and when he gasped, the tongue slid past his lips, dipped along his tongue and then retreated. 

"Bruce, listen to me. Please."

Some of his anger retreated and he took in a shaky breath, letting it out through his nose as his gaze came back into focus. 

"God I haven't seen you that angry since... well... let's not get into that." Dick reached up and framed his face and Bruce just stared at him in confusion. "Tests say I'm fine now. Alfred came in to give me the antidote about four hours ago and it pretty much kept me awake as it got it all out of my system. But I'm okay now. All gone. All me."

Bruce blinked a few times and then took a step back, pursing his lips and nodding stiffly. "Then I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to you for my actions. It will never be enough and I fully understand that and if you would like, I can – "

Dick was there again, all at once, his mouth pressed hard against Bruce's, cutting off his words, and Bruce stiffened under his touch, but Dick didn't relent. It went on and on until Bruce's belly started to quiver with unchecked emotion, until he wanted to stop being angry and wanted to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness instead. And _still_ Dick kissed him, kissed him with what felt like everything he had and Bruce felt helpless to it, helpless to back away, helpless to stem the flood of his own emotions, and even more helpless to whatever it was that rolled in his gut.

Only then did Dick back off, and gave him half a step worth of space, holding onto his arms instead. "I don't want any of this blame shit, you hear me? I don't want you to regret anything that happened and I want you know right here and now that I _remember_ everything. I even went so far as to watch the dashboard camera just to make sure I wasn't remembering some kind of fever dream. Bruce... if there has ever been a time I need you to listen to me it is right now. This one instant. Can you promise me you're listening and actually _hearing_ me? Not just the words but the meaning."

Bruce nodded and Dick took in a shaky breath, rubbing his hands over Bruce's arms. 

"I adore you. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, our outright fights, but I always come back. Do you know why?"

The hesitant idea that he _did_ know why swam in Bruce's head but he just shook his head instead, not wanting to inject his own observations into this in any way. 

"Well that's bullshit, but okay, I'll go with it anyway. I come back because I care and I know _you_ care. Since you took me in you've been such a huge part of my life. I admitted a few things to you last night and they were all true. I have thought about you – a lot – in a sexual manner and those were certainly not nightmares I was having when I'd call your name. Let me spell it out for you because you have this uncanny ability to side-step things sometimes. I was pleasuring myself and cumming thinking about you. I still do it. Are we clear on that fact?"

Bruce's pulse skittered and his belly tightened in preparation for his body to start growing aroused. He took in a shaky breath and gave a single nod, focusing on the fact that Dick was still holding the shell bowl he'd been about to launch across the room.

"I've never been good at this part. In fact, I've fucked it up so many times the press has started to think I'm going to be a bachelor forever, but that's not going to stop me from trying again. So this is me trying _with you_."

Bruce watched as Dick placed the bowl on the dresser and closed the distance between them again. Stared at him as he curled himself against his chest and smiled at him as he hooked one arm over his shoulders. "I want to give us a try. Do you?"

Bruce let out a strangled sort of noise, his insides quivering at Dick's words and something he truly hadn't felt in years welling up inside his chest. 

This time it was he that closed the distance between them, _he_ that kissed Dick, and he that whispered the quietest, "I do," against his lips.

An instant later he was being shoved toward the bed and he quite clearly heard the sound of Dick's clothing falling on the floor behind him. "Then for the love of all that is holy, _fuck me_. I wanted it all night last night and I damn well know you did, too, and I think I'm going to implode if you don't."

Bruce settled on the bed, doing his best to hold back his amusement at Dick's tirade and instead arched one eyebrow at him. "Implode? Are you absolutely certain, I mean you were certainly working on exploding last night."

"Oh my _God_ , he does joke." Dick snorted as he shoved at Bruce until he was lying back on the bed and Dick was straddling him.

Bruce slid his hands up onto Dick's hips and lightly caressed where he could see the start of bruises from his own fingers. "I hurt you."

"I'm fine. But you are hurting my ratio of hours to orgasms right now."

Bruce almost choked and then gasped as Dick blatantly shoved his hand right down the front of Bruce's pants and cupped his already stiffening length. "Look at you, getting hard for me before I ever touch you." 

Dick leaned down and pressed his lips to Bruce's ear. "Riding your cock until you come undone is going to be such a pleasure."

Bruce's cock throbbed and it took most of his effort not to thrust up into Dick's hand or take control of the situation in some manner. He wanted, wanted like he had last night and like he'd forgotten he could before that. That empty beast inside him slowly began to fill again and he realized what it was: that the empty hole had been where Dick was supposed to be and now that he was back, Bruce was slowly becoming complete again. 

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to feel, arched against his hand and let Dick stroke his cock until he was so hard he physically ached. 

"Tell me what you want."

Dick's voice sent a shiver through Bruce's body. "You. Only you."

The bed dipped as Dick moved and then Bruce was pressed against tight, slick heat and he wondered just when Dick had prepped himself for him – if he'd come in like this or if he'd just been too lost in his own head and Dick had been prepping himself this whole time. 

He didn't have long to dwell on it, the sensation of his cock sliding up into Dick's tight heat leaving him heady and _needy_. His cock throbbed and his abdomen tightened. 

Once Dick stopped fluttering around him, Bruce gave in to everything he'd wanted last night. His hands grasped Dick's hips as he surged up into him. He spread his legs and gave himself more leverage to rock against him, urging Dick to move until he heard the sharp gasp he'd been looking for and then he held him steady and relentlessly fucked up into him. 

The sound of his cock filling Dick's ass echoed in the room, an undertone to Dick's pleasured cries and Bruce's own labored grunts. Nothing in the world could have made him be quieter about this, to be more reserved in taking the one thing he so desperately needed to. It was as if he were claiming Dick to be whole again, as if some part of himself were buried deep inside him and he needed to connect with it to find himself again. He didn't even realize how close he was until he was slamming up into Dick and shouting his name, thrusting again and again as he emptied himself within him.

Dick trembled over him, shaking and _whining_ and Bruce instantly reached for his cock. He barely even touched him and Dick threw back his head and let out a strangled sound that could have been a scream if he'd let it come out fully as he started to spurt across Bruce's chest and abdomen. Bruce could feel every clench and release, every single spurt as he emptied himself across him, and when Dick's strength gave out and he started to collapse, Bruce was there to catch him, tucking him against him and rolling them over so he was leaning over Dick, raining kisses on him as they both labored for their breath.

By the time they came down, Dick looked more satisfied than Bruce had truly thought he would ever see him and he had to admit some amount of pride at that. He watched the slow grin that spread over Dick's lips and shot him a questioning look.

"You're still hard."

Bruce huffed out an amused little sound. "Wouldn't take much for me to again."

Dick's hips rolled up against him and Bruce's breath caught, his hips snapping forward, burying his cock all the way inside Dick's ass again. The desperate throb in his groin told him he could quickly if he did it right. "I – "

"I want you to. Come on, give it to me."

Bruce spread his legs a bit more, eased himself back and then up into Dick's body again, the angle slightly different and this time he moaned as he did it. Bracing himself on either side of him, he looked down at what he was doing and quickly started to ramp himself up, allowing his arousal to take the reins and guide him.

The bed creaked with how quickly he was thrusting as he let go, diving headfirst into his own lust. He watched how his cock buried itself in Dick's ass, how Dick's cock was thick and hard against his hip again, a smear of precum slicking across his hipbone. "Could you shoot for me? Hmm? Tell me."

Dick's cock flexed, his hole tightening around Bruce. "Yes!"

Bruce truly gave in then, straining over Dick's body as he slammed up into him again and again, his entire body thrumming with his need to cum. Dick clenched around him tighter and then let out a sharp cry and Bruce watched as cum shot out across his hip and the bed next to him. Staring at the mess he'd made, Bruce shoved up into his tight little hole a few more times and then stilled as he started to lose it. 

Shuddering, he kept still until he was finished and only then did he pull out and tug Dick into a more comfortable position, running soothing hands over his thighs and up over his bruised hips. "You make me feel young again."

Dick grinned up at him. "If that means I get more sex then I'll make you feel as young as you want."

Bruce felt the traitorous grin spreading over his face and for once he just let it happen. "You honestly think I could keep my hands off of you?"

"I damn well hope you wouldn't."


End file.
